Mixing With Power
by hooded mage
Summary: A young boy finds himself with more power then he can handle
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Oblivion. Please review even if you don't like my story tell me why. This chapter is boring but it will pick up in the next one and you will meet the characters. This is basicly a background chapter and the others will be longer.

* * *

The Arcane University stood empty and silent on this grey, cloudy day. No one moved, no one stired. Nobody was in the university. They were all weeping and mourning in Green Emperor Way.

Two days ago the new arch-mage returned from Echo Cave cluthing a mangled piece of wood topped with a rotting skull. They later found out that he was holding the staff of worms itself. An evil weapon of deepest necromancy that is said can bring people back to life, albiet for a short while. He brought the news that Arch-Mage Traven was dead. He had given his life to save the guild, to defeat Mannimarco once and for all. It had worked and that nigt there was a huge celebration in the grounds with fine food that never ran out and wine that was ever flowing. The next day couldn't have a different mood. It was the day of the funeral and everybody went to Green Emperor Way to mourn Traven. The new arch-mage gave the service with priests from the Temple Of The One of course. The congragation was mostly made up of wizards, mages and warlocks from the guild. All dressed in black robes and hoods. Travens family was there also. They had come all the way from High Rock. Thank the nine for the mages guild fast travel system or they would never of got here in time. But the most astonishing sight of all was High Chancellor Ocato standing next to the coffin. The coffin itself was an amazing thing. No expense had been spared. It was made of solid ebony with golden handels, hinges and inlets, on top of it were four torches each burning with a purple flame that would never go out until the end of time.

''I stand here, watching you, and I feel proud knowing that even after death this brave man will never be forgoten by this multitude of people from all different backgrounds and social classes. He will never be forgotten by me and Ocato, the most powerful people in Cyrodiil. He will never be forgotten by his blood relatives that are, if possible, more proud of him than we are. He will never be forgotten by all of us. His family.'' Said the new arch-mage somberly. Travens coffin was carried into a crypt built for arch-mages alone. People stood on a podium and told people about Traven and his life. In two hours the ceremony was over and everybody shuffled away in every direction.

That evening, back at the university, the new arch-mage gave a speech. ''I am Marcus Prime, the new arch-mage. We are all sadened by Travens death but time does go on. The university needs to run and work needs to be done. I will be making some changes around here. Traven was a fantastic man and one of the best arch-mages the university has ever seen but he was too strict. I will keep some of his policies namely his ban on necromancy. I will change alot of things though. Firstly these silly robes are no longer mandatory. Secondly you don't need recommendations to enter the university but you do have to belong to the guild. Thirdly apart from necromancy all forms of magic are now legal including daedra summoning. I will be building alot of facilities. A guild shop by the gate and a new training area outside of the walls. Most importantly I have noticed that each district of the city has atleast one inn, even the Arboretum has a drinks stall so a tavern will be built here also.'' This last remark was met with a cacaphony of cheers and applause. ''Now get back to work.'' He laughed jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. A special thanks to CarlottaDelphia who inspired me to create chapter two. Please review. There will be action in chapter three.**

* * *

Faelin was sitting in the newly built bar taking a swig of Newheims Special Brew. It was Lavender's birthday and she was miserable. Nobody had come to wish her a happy birthday and she hadn't received so much as a card. He didn't know where his friends were; probably having a laugh in the training grounds. He put down his mug and got up to leave. The bar never failed to amaze him. The floor was made of pure, blue ice that made the cellar bellow look like it was under water (which it technically was). The walls were of normal grey stone but with veins of shocking purple shooting down them like lightning. The roof was made of dull yellow flames that gave the room a cosy glow. The bar itself must of cost a fortune, it was made of solid glass that you could see the more expensive alcohol through. The room was filled with a mix-match of tables and chairs of all colours and sizes, some square some round even some that were invisible. He needed to find his friends soon so they could organize a surprise for Lavender.

He walked out of the tavern and into the afternoon sun. He headed towards the guild shop but took a right and walked out of the main gate. A set of white, stone steps led down and around a cliff. He walked down these and into a field full of people, daedra, undead and flashes of light. There was a large crowd of people surrounding two others in a circle. Faelin gave a sigh and jogged towards them. He slipped passed the people and got to the front. In the middle was a Breton and an Imperial. They were both throwing punches but the Breton had considerably more wounds then the Imperial. Their names were Cassius; the tall, tanned Imperial with short, brown hair and quite a bit of muscle. There was Andre; the pale, slightly weedy Breton with messy, sandy hair and brilliant blue eyes. Andre threw another punch at Cassius who dodged it and kneed Andre in the stomach. Faelin stepped into the ring and tripped Cassius up. ''What was that for?'' Cassius asked, looking up.

''To stop you from sending Andre into a coma.''

''Well it's not going to, and I'd like to see a puny Bosmer stop me.'' Cassius got up and started sprinting towards Andre. He was about to pounce when he stopped in midair. A force was holding him back and he couldn't break it, no matter how hard he tried. ''You may be stronger then I am but you can't deny that I am a better mage. Now you tell me what this is about or I hold you here for as long as it takes.''

''He said, and I quote: I'd call you gay but you'd hit me with your handbag.'' Sulked Andre.

''That must be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. All this over - over that? Cassius, why did you say that in the first place? And Andre, next time you get in a fight, make sure you have a chance of winning. Now come on; we need to prepare for Lavender's surprise.''

''Oh dear, I forgot.''

''So did I.''

''Well, get yourselves up to the university and get the stuff. You need to work double time.''

''What about you?''

''I need to round everyone else up.''

''Yeah, and he was so like 'did you just do that?'. And I was like 'I so did'. And he was like 'how could you'. And I was like 'easy'. And I walked away with Tony who he caught me kissing just then.'' It was Jennifer; one of the stupidest girls Faelin knew. She was an Altmer with long blonde hair. She was extremely thick but gifted with illusion.

''Jennifer, get your friends and help Cassius and Andre set up Lavender's surprise.''

''Is it that time already? Come on girls, lets party!'' She and her four friends walked towards one of the storage cupboards.

Faelin was about to find Sajak when Lavender ran up to him. ''Hi Faelin, know what day it is?''

''Sundas. Now excuse me but I have to go.'' He ran off but looked behind him and wished he hadn't. Lavender looked like she was a bout to cry. Faelin was tempted to tell her all about the surprise but she went round a corner before he could.

Sajak was in the guild shop looking at an enchanted ring. The label on it read:_ Ring of the Circus. Fortify acrobatics and agility. 100 gold_. Sajak was holding a bag of coins in his left hand and seemed to be weighing it with his right.

''Why do you need that ring anyway?''

''My alchemy teacher says I need to be less clumsy and I need grace.''

''You don't seem to want it though.''

''I don't. This is the money for Lavenders present, but I need this ring.''

''Tell you what; I'll go halves on this ring and you can still get her a present.''

''Thanks, I'll remember this. Why are you here anyway?''

''Lavender's surprise is in an hour. You better make your way there.''

''Is it really? I'll buy the ring and her present then go there and get everything sorted.''

''Tell Maria that I'll be there soon.''

''Will do. Bye.'' There was only one more person Faelin had to see.

''Ah Faelin, help this one carry this stuff.'' It was Ski-Rani: a tatty Khajiit shaman with a bead obsession. She was carrying a large box of necklaces of beads, bracelets of beads and long pieces of string threaded with beads. ''This one has got them for Lavender. This one hopes Lavender likes beads.''

''I'm sure she'll love them.'' Faelin said while taking one side of the box. They walked over to the main gates and muttered a thank you as a helpful battle mage opened them for the struggling duo.

The Arboretum was a nightmare. Hundreds of people not caring if two people spill beads everywhere. Faelin and Ski-Rani had to dodge between beggars, merchants and guards in their dozens before they reached the Arena.

Hundolin was their saving grace: ''Can I help you with that?''

''Yes! Yes you can!'' Puffed Ski-Rani. Hundolin took on half of Ski-Rani's side and together they hauled it up sixteen flights of stairs to the private box that usually only held the most important people. Ski-Rani kicked open the door and inside was a sight to behold. There was Jennifer and her friends decorating the lavish and downright huge viewing box with even more lavish rugs, tapestries and cushions. Cassius and Andre were busy making sure the entertainment would go to plan. Sajak was arguing with a boy delivering red wine. Faelin looked to his left but could not see Ski-Rani. He cast his eyes around and saw her already hanging beads and buntings around the box. Faelin walked down two flights of steps that lead to a corridor that he followed half way around the Arena. He climbed three flights upwards and ended on the roof. In front of him was a small catapult that was being loaded with different coloured boxes. By the left side was Maria passing boxes to a tall orc. ''Hi Maria! Faelin shouted over the wind. Maria turned and he looked at the tall, pale, brunet breton. ''I need to add mine and Ski- Rani's present to the pile.''

''Okay then, pass them here and Rogunk here will put them in.'' Faelin handed over a yellow and purple parcel that obviously contained a necklace from Ski-Rani and a thin, blue box from him that contained his very precious present. Rogunk had just placed the packages onto the catapult when Andre burst through the trap door shouting. ''Quick! Lavender is here!''


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you, Commentaholic for your review. There will be some action in this chapter. As always, please review. Oh, the Arena, in my eyes, should be about eight times bigger than it is.

* * *

Andre, Maria and Faelin shot down the steps and ran along the corridor that led to the royal box. Andre started to fall behind so Maria hit him with a fortify athletics spell. Soon her and Faelin were falling behind. They ran up the steps and burst into the royal box where everyone was getting in their places for Lavender. Faelin, Maria and Andre went to the left of the door. A few minutes later it creaked open slowly and in walked Lavender looking around cautiously. ''SUPRISE!'' Everyone shouted, clapping and cheering and casting flashes of light.

''What in Oblivion do you think you're doing? You let me believe that nobody cared about me. All day you made me feel like dirt. I hate you, every single one of you. You are not my friends, you are heartless abominations! I am grateful for this surprise though. I can stay here and enjoy my birthday without you lot. These people here,'' she gestured at the staff, ''will be my guests. Now out!'' Everyone filled out and shuffled down the stairs. In the distance a clock chimed nine. The Arena matches had started.

''What shall we do?'' Asked Jennifer as they stood in the Arena grounds.

''We could go up there and say sorry.'' Said Cassius hopefully.

''Nah, she won't let us in.'' Said Sajak.

''Hey look at this!'' Exclaimed Andre excitedly. Everyone crowded around him and looked at what he was holding. It was a poster for the Arena.

''Yeah, and what's so special about it?'' Asked Maria.

''Look what it says at the bottom.'' Said Andre. ''The Arena is currently looking for a team of nine or more to compete in one of the biggest battles the Arena has seen this year.'' Read Andre.

''Not exactly epic stuff. I mean, this year- it's only First Seed.'' Complained Sajak.

''Yes, but it will get Lavenders attention.'' Reasoned Andre.

''Is there even nine of us?'' Asked Jennifer.

''yes, you, me, Sajak, Cassius, Andre, Maria, Ski-Rani, Soje and Tricks-The-Mind.'' Said Faelin. (Soje and Tricks-The-Mind are Jennifer's two friends. Soje is a Dunmer and Tricks-The-Mind is obviously an Argonian).

''Great! Lets go and compete!'' Shouted Sajak.

The Bloodworks were dark, musty and filled with, you guessed it, blood. A Redguard stood in one corner reading a very crumpled note with wide eyes. The group of nine walked up to him and Maria spoke. ''Excuse me, we are looking for Blade Master Owyn.''

''You've found the right man.'' The Redguard said while throwing the note over his shoulder.

''We would like to compete in that epic battle the poster talked about.''

''Good, good, we need more contestants. Now, I just need to know what type of fighting you guys prefer.''

''We are all mages.''

''All of you? Fantastic! We need a group of mages as the battle will be a test to see what style of fighting is best. Admittedly your group is the smallest and you will be the least prepared. Are you sure you wish to compete?''

Maria looked at everyone else and said: ''Of course we are.''

''Good. Now, the other teams are: warriors, archers and acrobats. You will all be pitted against each other all at once. Oh, and because High Chancellor Ocato doesn't like so many people dying all at once for public entertainment we will give you a spell that, when mortally wounded or about to die, will teleport you here and heal you. Any questions?'' Everyone shook their heads. ''The fight will start in an hour. Good luck.'' Everyone walked up the stairs and into the fresh air.

''Right, we need enchanted items and staffs, lots of staffs.'' Said Maria, taking charge.

''But where are we going to get staffs from? We spent all our money on Lavender's surprise.'' Faelin said.

''Sajak, go back to the University and look under my bed, there will be a long box, bring it here as fast as you can.'' Maria commanded. Sajak ran off as fast as he could out of the gates. Much to the surprise of the guard on duty.

Forty-five minutes later Sajak returned with a very large wooden chest. He dumped it on the floor and sat down, puffing and panting. Maria opened the chest to reveal half a dozen staffs. Not very powerful ones but they could do some damage. Five of them were flame spells but one was frost, which Faelin took. They marched down into the Bloodworks to be met by a huge crowd. Most of them had swords, hammers or axes, but there was a group that had bows and quivers of arrows. At the other side of the room a group of shadowy figures were pulling up hoods or practising their acrobatics; each of the acrobatics carried an enchanted dagger. It was clear that the mages had the least number of people. The next smallest group, the acrobats, had sixteen people and the archers had twenty one. The warriors had the most with thirty seven people; over four times the amount of the mages. Each person had a look of glee on their faces and the air was buzzing with excitement. Personally, Faelin felt rather sick. Owyn stood on a pedestal and clapped his hands for silence. Everyone turned to look at him.

''Now, you will all need to head for the arena in five minutes. The match will last until only one team is left or you all end up here. The prize will be a weapon of choice for all remaining members of the winning team and a cash bonus. That will be determined by how many people are left. Get your things together and get moving. Archers to the north gate, warriors to the south, mages to the west and acrobats to the east.'' People scrambled about making sure that everything was in order and that they hadn't left anything behind.

The gate was a simple barrier of iron and wood and a well placed axe could easily hack through it. On the other side of the Arena the acrobats could be seen swaying from side to side and twirling their daggers around their thumbs. A few minutes later and the commentator started to shout the rules to deaf ears. Finally the words 'lower the gates' could be heard and Faelin looked to see the iron mass descending into the dirt. At once the acrobats started to run at them but were blocked off by the warriors charging the archers. A volley of arrows hit the warriors and half a dozen of them fell, this left a gap for the acrobats to carry on their run at the mages. As soon as they were clear of the warriors, the acrobats were hit by a bombardment of spells, and another, and another, until only half of them were left. Their numbers depleted and their morale shattered, the acrobats took to hiding behind the stone pillars and walls. Being the over confident people that they were, the mages went to hunt them down. Sajak was the first to fall; a stray arrow protruding from his chest. He disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Next was Soje. He and Jennifer got ambushed by a group of three acrobats. Jennifer managed to paralyze two of them but one reached Soje and stabbed him through the heart. All three acrobats were quickly taken care of by Ski-Rani.

The warriors had killed all the archers and quickly dealt with the acrobats, along with Tricks-The-Mind and Jennifer. It wasn't all bad news though; their was only a third of the warriors left. Faelin, Cassius, Ski-Rani, Andre and Maria were outnumbered two to one but stood their ground anyway. An orc with an ebony hammer took a swing at Cassius who ducked just in time. Maria parried a blow from a longsword with her staff and shot the wielder with a fireball, also blowing up a bosmer. Ski-Rani took down an imperial and nord before getting smashed in the temple by the orc. After a long struggle, Faelin managed to defeat a redguard with lightning. Andre killed a high elf with his dagger, and narrowly missed a hit by the orc's hammer. Faelin and Andre both killed another warrior each while Cassius and Maria worked together to kill a breton. Only three warriors remained now: a dunmer, an argonian and, of course, the orc. Cassius and Andre took on the dunmer and argonian while Faelin and Mari took the orc. They both fired spells at him but they had little affect as orcs are naturally resistant to magic. Andre had killed the argonian and was just stabbing the dunmer that had killed Cassius. All three of them looked at each other and nodded. Faelin cast frost, Andre cast lightning and Maria cast fire. All shot at the same time into the orc's face. Even an orc cannot stand such punishment so he disappeared in the all too familiar green smoke.

The audience were in a frenzy of clapping but none as hard as Lavender who was pale as sugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I would just like to say thank you to all the people who have read my story but have not reviewed. For those people, please do review because it will make me happy and will make me write new chapters faster.**

* * *

The Bloodworks were deathly silent when Faelin, Andre and Maria came in. There was a stunned silence where all the contestants stared at them. Then, with a noise that made the three winners jump, the room erupted with applause and cheers. It wasn't just the mages that were cheering but every single person, even the orc. Jennifer, Sajak, Cassius, Ski-Rani, Soje and Tricks-The-Mind ran up to them and embraced the shocked trio.

''Make way, make way.'' Said Owyn while pushing through the crowd. ''You three, come and get your prizes.''

Owyn led them into a dimly lit room that appeared to be under the stands. He lit four torches and gave one to each of them. He then opened a rotting door that led to high vaulted room with shelves upon shelves of weapons. All kinds of weapons stood there. From daggers to staffs, across the great expanse of the hall were thousands of weapons. Most of them were complete rubbish, just some rusty iron. These were the weapons that the losers dropped. If you looked carefully though, you could find a real treasure.

''Each of you go and explore and return here when you have found the weapon you want.''

The three of them went in separate directions to see if they could find a long lost gem, a sharp, pointy gem.

Faelin walked past rows upon rows of iron and steel, and the occasional dwarven weapon. It took him a while and most of his patience to find anything that caught his eye. It was on a bottom shelf covered in dust, in between a steel short sword and an iron bow. It was two and a half feet long. One end was a blade and the other end had a hole in it. The rest of the weapon was made of a dark wood. He wondered what the hole was for so he picked it up and dusted it off. He tested the strength of the weapon by trying to bend it but it snapped in half. He thought he had broken it but saw the copper hinge. He realised what the hole was for: it was a blow pipe. While smiling, Faelin put the weapon back together. He looked at the edge of the wooden part and saw something written there: _Ezermester_, it said. This was the weapon He wanted.

Ten minutes later he found himself back at the door with Maria close behind him and Andre already there. Maria had picked up a very delicate looking staff, and Andre an elven short sword.

A Battlemage opened the gate for the mages apart from Lavender who was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they walked in Raminus Polus was there to greet them with a lecture about responsibility. It turned out that someone had told Raminus about the trip to the Arena. After the lecture and promise of punishment they all retired to the tavern.

They found at a large mahogany table. They ordered their food and drinks and sat down for a well deserved relax. They were about to tuck in when Lavender swanned through the door as if she owned the place.

''Oh, there you are! I would just like to say that all is not forgiven. I still hate you and wished that you all had died.''

''But I saw you clapping and looking very pale.'' Pointed out Maria.

''I was clapping because so many of you appeared to have died, shame you didn't. And I was pale because of the excitement of seeing you die. I really can't stress enough what a disappointment it is that you haven't died. Anyway, I need to go. I'm late for my daily worship of Namira.''

''Namira? The daedric princess of hate? That's why you've been such a cow. You need to stop worshipping her.'' Said Faelin.

''What, just because you say so? I know what I want and what I want is to be with Namira. Now good_bye_!'' She stormed out and slammed the door.

''Well that was entirely expected.'' Said Sajak sarcastically while raising a bottle of mead to his lips.

It was midnight and all was quiet... well, almost everything was quiet. Three very bad thieves were tracing their way through the university grounds.

''Tell me again why we haven't used invisibility or at least chameleon.'' Whined a very tired Maria.

''Because I'm terrible at illusion okay!'' Shouted Andre sounding very hurt.

''Shhh! Both of you. We'll wake up Lavender.'' Faelin almost shouted himself.

''Well, if we did I could give her a piece of my mind.'' Maria retorted.

''Careful, you don't have much to spare.'' Said Andre with a very smug look on his face until he got a very sharp slap.

''Ow! What was that for?''

''For being an obnoxious, pompous-''

''Look there's her door.'' Cut in Faelin hurriedly.

The inside of Lavender's room was very cramped and dark. In one corner was Lavender fast asleep with her arm wrapped round a dagger. She must have been expecting us. Thought Faelin.

''Right, now remember why we're here-'' Said Maria.

''To destroy everything about Namira, I know.'' Andre cut in.

''Well get starting then.''

While Maria searched in the wardrobe and Andre the cupboards, Faelin looked in her bookshelf. Most of the books were harmless, well, as harmless as _The Lusty Argonian Maid _can be. He came across a book bound in leather that contained instructions on how to summon Namira. Within seconds it was nothing more than a pile of fine ash. No other books contained anything else on Namira so he decided to go and help Maria.

''Found anything?'' Asked Faelin.

''Not yet but I'm hoping-'' She cut off as she pulled a small stone statue of Namira out of a pile of blankets. They looked at each other and disintegrated the statue. Andre joined them at that moment and told them he had found nothing. After a last scan around the room they sneaked out of the door.

Andre shook Faelin awake in the very early hours of dawn. A battlemage was waiting outside with a stern face.

''You are to be taken to see Raminus Polus in the Council Chambers.'' He said.

''Why?'' Asked Faelin stubbornly.

''For your punishment.''

''Why does it have to be so early?''

''Because he has just found out about some late night activities.'' Faelins heart sunk. They had been caught.

The Council Chambers were wide and spacious with a large round table in the centre. Raminus was sitting at the far end shooting daggers at them as they entered. Maria, Cassius, Sajak, Soje, Tricks-The-Mind, Ski-Rani and Jennifer were already there.

''Magic is a gift that has been given to us by the gods and should not be used casually. Do you think people will respect us if we all go and fight in the Arena!''

''The other combatants did!'' Shouted Cassius. If looks could kill then Cassius would be a small pile of ash on his seat. After Raminus controlled his breathing he carried on:

''What you lot have done is very serious and for that you are hereby banned from any events that the guild id involved with.''

''What about the summoning tournaments?''

''No.''

''Levitation races?''

''No.''

''Alchemy challenge?''

''No! You are not allowed to take part in anything! You are dismissed, apart from you three.'' He said pointing at Faelin Maria and Andre. Everyone walked out and whispered words of encouragement to the three of them.

''You three sneaked into Lavenders room last night and destroyed her most prized possessions, didn't you?''

''But-''

''I SAID DIDN'T YOU!''

''Yes sir.'' All three of them replied.

''I just thought you'd liked to know that she's left the university. Shocked? She was more angry than I have ever seen anyone. She was literally shooting sparks out of her eyes. If I were you I'd watch your backs as she will most likely look to get revenge. Of course this means extra punishment-''

''Raminus, let me handle this.'' It was the Arch-Mage. No one had seen him come in.

''Yes sir.'' Said Raminus as he got up and walked onto the teleportation pad.

''I know what you did and I know why. I am proud of you. Of course you went through with it in completely the wrong way and have just made things worse, but you tried to help your friend, or at least someone who was your friend. Have you three heard of the Cyrodiilic Skirmishes?'' Everybody shook their heads. ''It's a very old tradition that was stopped hundreds of years ago. It is a contest where every city and major faction send a group out into the wilderness to survive and fight other groups. You can also join with other groups to form an army and in the end only two or three groups will be left as they would have formed an army or died. Unlike your fight in the Arena you can actually die in this.''

''Why have they started this up again all of a sudden?'' Asked Maria.

''After the Oblivion Crisis the coffers are rather empty and Chancellor Ocato needs a way to fill them. According to the records about the skirmishes it made up to 700,000 gold each time, which is to say once a decade. This was from people betting and tourists from other provinces coming to watch and participate. Also, the contestants would clear the area of monsters and bandits so the Legion wouldn't have to, saving a fortune in paying the guards. As I said each city and faction would produce a team. Each district in the Imperial City counts as a separate team. Due to lack of men and not enough variety of contestants certain districts have joined together. The Palace District, Prison and Arboretum have joined together. We have joined with the Stables and the Waterfront. I would like you three as well as Cassius and Ski-Rani to be our representatives. I will also be sending a musty old scholar. You never know when one of them will come in handy. Of course this is very hush hush and you must not tell anyone apart from the other contestants. Having close ties with Chancellor Ocato has certain privileges. Now pip-pip, we have work to do. You will find out when the Cyrodiilic Skirmishes start in a few days.'' The Arch-Mage walked onto a teleport pad and disappeared leaving a very happy trio.


End file.
